The Surprise At The Spelling Bee
by daydreamdressedlikeanightmare
Summary: Brennan and her daughter Taylor get the suprise of a lifetime while at Taylor's spelling bee.
1. Another Six Months

Watching a TV show and listening to my Ipod gave me the idea for this story.

Bones isn't mine

CHAPTER 1

"Mommy when is Daddy coming home?" a 7 ½ year old Taylor asked her mom

"Not for another 6 months, Tay Tay." Brennan told her daughter

"I really miss him. I want him home now." Taylor whined

"I know baby me too. Now lets do your homework and study 5 words for the spelling bee."

"Okay."

After several worksheets of homework they started studying for the spelling bee.

"The word is language" Brennan said

"Language. L-A-N-G-U-A-G-E. Language."

"Very good Tay."

"What's the next word" She asked eagerly

"The word is innocent"

"Innocent. I-N-O-S-C-E-N-T. Innocent"

"Sorry Tay you spelt it wrong." Brennan said with a sad smile

"How's it spelt than?"

"It's spelled I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T. You added an 's' and left out an 'n'."

"Oh okay. Can you give we another word?"

"Sure, the word is Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow. T-O-M-O-R-R-O-W. Tomorrow"

"Good job, now one ore word and then the state of the night. Your next word is Rhythm."

"Okay rhythm, R-H-Y-T-H-E-M. Rhythm."

"So close Tay, you added an 'e'."

"Okay so no 'e' at the end." Taylor asked double checking

"You got it. Now the state of the night is Hawaii."

"Hawaii. H-A-W-A-I-I. Hawaii." Taylor said with a smile knowing she spelt it right.

"Good job tonight now do you want to watch a movie before bed?"

"YES." Taylor exclaimed

"Okay go pick one out." Brennan said with a laugh

Taylor ran into her room to go pick a movie. What seemed like just a second to Brennan, Taylor came running back into the room with _Beauty and the Beast _in her hands.

"You want to watch this movie again?" Brennan asked making sure that her daughter wanted to watch this for the 5th night in a row.

"Yes, Mommy I want to watch Belle again."

"Okay. I'll put the movie in and you can go change into your pajamas."

Half way through the movie Taylor started to dose off in her mothers lap. Brennan noticed that her daughter was falling asleep and decided to call Angela.

"Hello" Angela answered

"Hey Ange"

"Hey Bren, what's up?"

"It's Taylor."

"Is she okay?" Angela asked concerned about her god-daughter

"She's fine she just asked when Booth was coming home from Iraq. That makes it the 3rd time this week."

"She'll be fine she just misses her dad."

"Are you just saying that to be nice to me?"

"No, she probably feels how you felt when your parents left you except she still has her mom. Before she knows it you'll have your husband back and she'll have her dad back."

"I suppose your right. I just feel bad that she has to wait another 6 months."

"Taylor's strong she made it through the first 6 she'll be able to make it through the last 6."

"I hope your right."

"Sweetie, I know it's not just her this has been hard on, it's been hard on you too. You have to stay strong for her but then you break down at night when she's asleep or not around. Don't tell me that's not true because it is, why else do you call me at 8:30 every night."

"I know Ange, it's hard having to be strong for her especially when I feel the same way maybe even worse."

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"Through letters yes, on the phone or through Skype no."

"I'm sorry Bren but I have to go Michael just got sick and Hodgins isn't home." Angela said rushed

"It's okay Ange, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Michael I told him to feel better."

"Okay I will bye Bren."

"Bye Ange."

After talking on the phone with Angela, Brennan decided she would put her daughter in her room. As Brennan picked Taylor up, Taylor's head nuzzled into Brennan's shoulder. After tucking her daughter in Brennan went into her room and took out a box of letters, pictures, and other objects that reminded her of Booth and cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning Brennan was waken up by her bed going up and down. She opened one eye and found Taylor jumping on the bed.

"Taylor what time is it?"

"It's 6:45"

"Why are you up this early on a Saturday?" Brennan asked wondering why her daughter was up this early considering they always slept in on Saturdays and Sundays.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you."

"Come here." Brennan said patting the spot next to her. Taylor crawled over to where her mom patted.

"Lets try and get you some more sleep. Then maybe we could go to the zoo or to the aquarium later."

"Okay" Taylor said sleepily as she cuddled into Brennan's arms.

I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer I promise. The studying for the spelling and the spelling of the state I got from when I was younger. My grandpa would give me 5 words and 2 of them would be states. I know Brennan would probably do bone of the day but whatever. **PLEASE REVIEW! **J


	2. Trip To The Zoo & A Chat With Daddy

Reviews for this story have been Ah-mazing. Some of you have guessed what will happen next, I guess you'll have to read to find out what will really happen.

Bones isn't mine

CHAPTER 2

Brennan and Taylor woke up at 9 A.M.

"Tay do you want to go to the zoo or the aquarium today?" Brennan asked while serving up pancakes

"Can we go to the zoo and can we call Aunt Angie, Uncle Hodgins and Michael and see if they want to come with us?"

"Yes we can go to the zoo and I'll call Aunt Angie after we eat."

"Okay" Taylor said before taking a bite of pancake. When breakfast was done Taylor went to go get ready for a day at the zoo and Brennan went to call Angela.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange it's me"

"Hey Bren, what do you need?"

"Taylor and I are going to the zoo today and she asked me to call you and see if you want to come with us."

"I'll ask Hodgins but we should be able to go" Angela said before going to ask Hodgins

"Hodgins says it's fine. What time are you planning on going?"

"Taylor's getting ready now, I still have to get ready so you want to meet at the zoo around 10:15?"

"Sounds good are you packing a lunch?"

"Yes I was planning on packing a picnic."

"Okay I'll pack one too."

"See you in a lil bit Ange"

"Bye Sweetie" Angela said before hanging up

After talking on the phone with Angela, Brennan went to go tell Taylor that they would be joining them at the zoo. When she walked into her daughter's pink princess room she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Taylor had two different shoes on and a pair of pants and a shirt that didn't match in any universe.

"Sweetheart, what are you wearing?" Brennan asked amused

"Clothes" _She is so my daughter_ Brennan thought to herself

"I know that but you don't match."

"Oh" Taylor said a little said that she couldn't wear what she had on.

"C'mon lets find something else for you to wear."

After 10 minutes of debating about what she wanted to wear, Taylor was wearing a jean skirt, a shirt with Cinderella on it and a pair of light up sneakers. After getting her daughter ready Brennan got ready. Brennan decided she would wear a pair of kaki shorts, a baby blue colored shirt and a pair of running shoes. After getting dressed Brennan went to the kitchen to start packing lunch.

"Tay Tay do you want to help me pack lunch?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay what do you want?"

"Can we have peanut butter and jelly with kettle cooked popcorn and an apple?"

"Sounds good, do you want water or lemonade to drink today?"

"Water please"

"Okay. No lets go to the zoo." Brennan said after putting water in the picnic basket and in the backpack that she planned on wearing throughout the day.

At 10:15 on the dot the Montenegro-Hodgins clan arrived at the zoo.

"Hello Ange, Hodgins, Michael" Brennan said

"Hello" They all replied at the same time

"Michael come here you have to put sunscreen on" Angela called to her son

"So do you missy" Brennan said

After putting on sunscreen and getting in the park they decided to start with the artic animals.

"Mommy what's Daddy's favorite animal?" Taylor asked

Brennan sighed before she answered knowing this question was bound to come up sometime during the day. " I think Daddy's favorite animal is a tiger."

"I like tigers too. What's your favorite animal?"

"My favorite animal is a dolphin."

"Michael, Aunt Angie, Uncle Hodgins what's your favorite animal?"

"Mine is the lion." Michael answered

"I like the parrots" Angela answered

"I like the giraffes" Hodgins said

"I wish Daddy was here at the zoo with us." Taylor said while looking at the polar bears

"Me too Baby me too" Brennan said putting her arms around her daughter

"Hodgins can you take Michael and Taylor to the insect exhibit?" Angela asked seeing that her best friend needed to talk

"UH sure c'mon kids" Hodgins said holding out his hands for the kids to take.

"Ange you didn't have to do that." Brennan said looking at the polar bears

"Yes I did Sweetie. I can sense when you need to talk. Now talk." Angela said gently but sternly.

"It just makes me sad that Booth has to miss out on these experiences."

"You guys can go to the zoo anytime." Angela said confused

"No it's not that. It's seeing her lose her first tooth, getting to see her in her first spelling bee, stuff like that."

"You know he would if he could."

"I know but you know he had to go. They wouldn't let him say no."

"I know I just wish that he didn't have to go."

"None of us did but he'll be home before you know it."

"Hey were back" Hodgins said approaching them

"Did you guys have fun at the insect exhibit."

"Yes we go to see a caterpillar turn into a butterfly" Taylor excited bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"That's amazing now how bout we move onto the animals that live in the Sahara." Brennan suggested, everyone nodded.

At 3:30 the gang left the zoo and went to their homes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Baby"

"Can we call Daddy when we get home?"

"We can try but I don't know if he'll pick up. I don't know what Daddy's doing right know."

"Okay."

When Brennan and Taylor arrived back at the house Taylor ran and grabbed her Mom's laptop.

"Here you go" Taylor said handing the laptop to Brennan

"Okay put it on the counter and turn it on, while I put the stuff away from today."

After putting away everything that they took to the zoo Brennan logged onto her Skype account. The call was ringing and what seemed like years to Taylor and Brennan was only a few seconds when the call was accepted.

"Hello"

"Booth" "Daddy" were called out at the same time

"Hey Princess. Hey Bones"

"Hi Booth" Brennan said with a tear in her eye

"What's up everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Tay just wanted to call you."

"Oh really princess. What did you and Mommy do today?"

"We went to the zoo with Aunt Angie, Uncle Hodgins and Michael. Mommy said your favorite animal is a tiger is she right?"

"Mommy is right. What else have you been up to?"

"I have a spelling bee on Monday."

"Is Mommy helping you study the words?" Booth asked while hiding something

Before Taylor could answer Brennan spoke "Booth you're hiding something what is it?"

"I'm not hiding anything Bones"

"Tay can you say bye to Daddy, Mommy needs to talk to him."

"Okay. Bye Daddy."

"Bye Princess" Booth said as she started to run away

"She didn't have to leave Bones."

"With the question I'm going to ask I'm not sure she could like the answer."

"What's question Bones you're making me nervous."

"Did you get hurt or shot?" Brennan asked nervous for the answer

"No Bones I didn't get wounded."

"Okay I just feel like there is something you're not telling me."

"I promise Bones no secrets."

"Okay well I got to go make dinner, then help Tay study for the spelling bee."

"I love you Bones I'll see you soon." _Sooner than you think _Booth thought to himself

"Not soon enough and I love you too. Remember don't be you, don't be the hero."

"I know Bones tell Taylor I love her and that I'll see her soon."

"Okay I love you Booth" Brennan said tearing up

"Love you too Bones" Booth said before ending the call

Okay good place to end the chapter. I think the next chapter will be the spelling bee, but not completely sure yet. **PLEASE REVIEW **J


	3. Coming home

You guys are absolutely amazing with the reviews and story alerts. Glad you guys like this story it's so much fun to write.

Bones isn't mine but it is fox's for another season.

CHAPTER 3

**Saturday 9:15p.m. **

Angela was in her art studio painting when her phone rang. When she looked to see who it was she didn't recognize the number but, picked up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange"

"OMG! Booth!" Angela yelled

"Yea Ange it's me. I need your help with something."

"Are you okay first off, then tell me what it is."

"I'm fine. I'm coming home tomorrow but Bones doesn't know. I want to surprise her and Taylor at Taylor's spelling bee."

"O Booth that's sweet. Okay so what do you need?"

"Can you pick me up at the airport ?"

"Sure. How are we going to get you the spelling bee with out Bren or Tay seeing you and where are you staying?"

"I was hoping you had the answer to that and I'm staying at a hotel that's down the street from her school."

"Okay I'll think of something before the spelling bee. So when does your plane get in?"

"It comes into the airbase in Virginia at 6:00 tomorrow night. You need to promise me you will keep this to yourself. You can't even tell Hodgins. No one can know that I called you or that I'm coming home."

"I promise. Now I have to ask the million dollar question, are you going back there after you come home?"

"No, my unit's getting sent home early because there's nothing left for us to do."

"Okay Booth. I'm going to go to bed so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye Ange Thanks"

"No problem have a safe flight." Angela said before hanging up.

After cleaning up her art studio, Angela headed towards the bedroom. When she walked in she saw Hodgins lying on the bed watching something about bugs. The smile she had on her face soon turned into a disgusted face.

"Hey Ange why were you smiling?" Hodgins asked

"I just finished a painting. I thought I told you to not watch things on bugs and gross stuff in our bedroom." She lied

"Sorry you were painting and I figured I could relax and watch a documentary that was on the dvr." Hodgins said trying to use logic

"Well you could've relaxed in the living room or in your man cave."

"Okay I'm sorry for watching a show about bugs in our room."

"Apology accepted."

**Saturday 9:15p.m Booth Household **

Brennan was sitting on her bed looking at pictures of Booth, Taylor and her on her computer when her door got pushed open.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetie." Brennan said wiping the tears that slid down her face while looking at the pictures.

"Can I sit with you?"

"For a little bit then you have to go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay" Taylor agreed while climbing onto the bed

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked

"Looking at pictures off me, you and Daddy."

"Is that why your crying?"

"Yea Baby." Brennan said while shutting off her computer

"You don't have to cry, I'm still here."

"I know I just miss Daddy."

"I miss him too. When will he be home?"

"Not soon enough. You can sleep in here tonight." Brennan said turning the light off and slipped under the covers.

**Sunday 6:00p.m **

Angela began pacing back forth, not seeing any sign of Booth.

"Angela!"

"Booth!" Angela said before giving him a hug

"You look good."

"Thanks. So how was Iraq?"

"Just fine and dandy."

"I take it as not great."

"Yea, so how's Bones and Taylor?" Booth asked but just got a sad smile for an answer

"Not well I take it."

"No, Bren calls me cries every night after Taylor goes to bed. She tries to be strong but with Tay asking about you so much lately it's hard on her."

"How's the lab?" Another sad smile was received

"It's different than when you were there."

"Different how?"

"Aren't you wondering how many FBI agents we've been through?" Avoiding the question of how the lab changed.

"How many did you go through?" Booth asked not knowing if he really wanted to know the answer

"How would you react if I said more then 10?" Angela said while unlocking her car

"She went through more than 10 FBI agents?!"

"Yes and she made over half of them cry. She also hurt some of them."

"Why did she hurt them?"

"If I tell you do you promise not to go on a shooting rampage of FBI agents."

"I promise."

"They tried to get in her pants."

"Don't they know that for 8 years she's married to the best FBI agent and a former sniper?"

"Lets just say if they didn't they definitely know now."

"Do I want to know how she hurt them?"

"It may amuse you. She broke someone's nose, dislocated another agents shoulder, kneed somewhere that you don't want to get kneed, gave some one a black eye and dislocated jaw, those are just a few."

"Angela you never answered my previous question. How did the lab change?"

Angela took a deep breath before answering. "Brennan went back to her old ways for a while. She had Max watch Taylor for the first two weeks you were gone. She snapped at interns everyday sometimes even me, Hodgins and Cam. Everyone has to walk on eggshells so they don't make Bren snap. People at the lab started calling her the ice queen when she's not around."

"Has she fired anyone?"

"No."

"Take the next exit my hotel is right when you get off the exit."

"Okay it's good to have you back Booth. If you need anything before tomorrow let me know."

"Actually Angela, I have one question."

"Shoot"

"How are you going to keep Bones and Taylor from seeing me?"

"I'm going to bring you there early. I e-mailed the principal at the school and they're on board with it. They're going to hide you in a classroom until right before one of her turns. Knowing how well Brennan has studied with Taylor it will probably right before she wins the thing."

"Thanks Angela again. I couldn't have done this without you." Booth said while getting out of the car.

"No problem Booth. See you tomorrow. O bye the way, I set up a date for you and Bren tomorrow night. Hodgins and I will watch Taylor and bring her to school on Tuesday."

"Thanks see you tomorrow" Booth said before shutting the car door

End of this chapter. I figured I should write about how Booth comes home instead of him just magically appearing at the spelling bee. Next chapter will be the spelling bee and date night I promise. **PLEASE REVIEW ****J**


	4. A Surprise

I love you guys sooo much! You are making this my most reviewed story!

Bones isn't mine but I'm working on it becoming mine J

CHAPTER 4

**Monday 5:30 pm **

Angela pulled up to the hotel Booth was staying at just as he was walking out.

"Hey Studly." Angela said as Booth was getting in the car

"Hey Ange. Thanks again."

"No problem but we have a little problem with the plan."

"What is it?" Booth asked wanting to know what was ruining his plan.

"Bren and Taylor are already at the school."

"I thought the spelling be started at 6:30"

"It was supposed but Bren called me when I was on my way over hear saying they moved it to 6 because of some PTA meeting at 7:45."

"So you're telling me that I have to try and avoid Bones seeing me."

"That's exactly what I'm telling you unless you want your plan to be ruined. So when we get there use those Sniper skills you have and put them to good use."

"Okay I will, even though Bones has that freaky sense that she knows I'm around."

**Spelling Bee Final Round **

"Taylor, in order to win the spelling bee you have to spell the word 'military'" The Principal said giving her the final word.

"Military. M-I-L-I-T-A-R-Y. Military"

"Congratulations Princess you won!" Booth said coming around the corner

"Booth"

"Daddy"

Were yelled at the same time, both running over to see the person they missed so much.

"Booth, you're home." Brennan said in tears and not really believing it

"Ya Bones I'm home and I'm staying." Booth said before kissing her

"Daddy I missed you so much" Taylor said through tears and hugging him as if he were a life line.

"I missed you too Princess. Both of you more than you could imagine."

"I see the happy family is happy again." Angela said coming up to them

"Ange did you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe a little bit" After Angela said this she was expecting hurricane Brennan, but instead got a bear hug.

"Thank you." Brennan managed to get out

"Your welcome. Now I hate to break up this family reunion but you have a date to get ready for."

"What? No I don't" Brennan said thoroughly confused.

"Yes you do, with Booth."

"What about Tay?"

"Hodgins and I will take her tonight and bring her to school tomorrow."

"Thanks Ange."

"No problem, now go put on that sexy dress and pumps that I got for you last year. Booth will pick you up at 7:30." Angela said practically pushing Brennan out of Booth's arms and towards the door.

"Now you G-man go do something with your daughter for a little bit then go back to the hotel and put the tux on that I had brought there."

"Okay but how are you going to get home?"

"Taylor and I will just grab a cab. Don't worry about clothes and her school stuff I have that already at the house."

At precisely 7:30 Booth pulled up to the house he hadn't seen or been at in a little over 6 months. Using his key to get into the house he heard crying coming from the bedroom. Walking into the bedroom he found Brennan sitting on their bed in a blue strapless dress and black stiletto heel with her hair in curls, with tears streaming down her face and her hands holding onto to one of his t-shirts.

"Hey Bones don't cry. Why are you crying?" Brennan looked up to see Booth walking over to the bed in a tux. At the sight of him she just cried harder, making her make up run even more than it already was. Booth sat on the bed and just pulled Brennan into his chest just letting her cry.

"Bones, I'm here I'm okay." Booth said reassuring her, Brennan just cried even more.

"Why are you crying?"

"I-I.. j-just… c-can't… b-believe….y-your….h-home." Brennan choke out between sobs

"I'm here in one piece un harmed. Do you want to just stay in and watch a movie instead of going out?" His response was the nod he felt against his chest.

"Okay. Why don't we change, you wash your beautiful face and then sit on the couch have order some take-out and watch a movie. Just like old times."

"That sounds good." Brennan said standing up and heading to the bathroom so she could wash her face and undo her hair. As Brennan went to the bathroom Booth ordered Thai food. After ordering the food Booth changed into a pair of sweat pants and went downstairs to put on one of Brennan's favorite childhood movies, _The Wizard of Oz_. After Brennan washed her face, undid her hair and put on a pair of sweatpants and a camisole she went downstairs to find Booth sitting in the living with candles lit and her favorite movie playing.

"I love you Booth." Brennan said walking over towards where Booth was sitting and snuggling up to him before kissing him

"I love you too. I'm pretty sure this wasn't the type of date Angela planned on us having, but I'm just glad to see you and spend time with you."

"I agree with you that Angela probably had arrangements for us to go to some fancy restaurant then have crazy passionate sex."

"Well the first part might not be true but the second one can definitely still happen." Booth said suggestively

"Now that statement I completely agree with but I would like to eat before that happens and watch some more of the movie" Brennan said before kissing him again and snuggling deeper into if it was possible.

"Okay"

For the first time in six months Brennan was able to relax and not have to worry about her husband getting hurt. She finally had her family back together.

The End

All done with this one go check out my other stories: _Last Kiss ,Haunted, Last Name and Lyrics Say More Than She Ever Will. _Thanks bunches for reading and reviewing!


End file.
